Hanasakeru Seishounen
Write the first paragraph of your article here. 'Hanasakeru Seishounen' Hanasakeru Seishounen (花咲ける青少年) is an anime based on the manga, written and illustrated by Natsumi Itsuki ((樹なつみ, Itsuki Natsumi). Set in modern day New York, Hong Kong and other exciting places, the story tells of a young woman, Kajika Burnsworth, daughter of international conglomerate giant, Harry Burnsworth. Upon agreeing on a "marriage game" with her father, Kajika sets off to choose between three possible candidates her father has selected over a decade, to be her life long partner. Despite it's romantic undertones, the story evolves mainly around a third party as a power political struggle consumes a small, but powerul middle-eastern country known as Raginei. The country itself, being young, at only 1,000 years, old has only recently, in the last 50 years become extremely wealthy due to the last King Mahaty's changing ideals, resulting in the international export of oil. While Kajika searches for her suitors and learns more and more about love, the country is thrown into political turmoil. Kajika's friendship with the prince Rumaty Ivan, as well as the Burnsworth relationship with Raginei lands her right in the middle of it all. Plot Fourteen-year-old Kajika Burnsworth, daughter of powerful industrialist Harry Burnsworth, has spent the first ten years of her life on an island in the Caribbean with a snow leopard named Mustafa. She soon choose to go to school in Japan, but is called away to her father's home in New York not long after. While there, Kajika decides to participate in the "marriage game" proposed by her father. In this game, she has to meet and choose her future husband out of three males that her father has selected for her over time. He does not, however, tell her details regarding their identities and leaves it to Kajika to discover the bachelors on her own. According to the ules, if she picks one of the three men, Harry will tell Kajika her true destiny. Her childhood friend, Lee-Leng (or Li-Ren) Fang, is charged with helping her on her mission while protecting her as her guardian. As leader of the powerful Fang family, Lee-Leng is most qualified for the task, though whether Lee-Leng is comfortable with helping Kajika find a husband remains to be seen. She first meets Eugene Alexandr De Volkan, a beautiful man whom she calls Mustafa due to his uncanny resemblance to the now dead snow leopard she loved. Second is Prince Rumaty Ivan of Raginei, though Kajika takes a while to decide whether Rumaty is, in fact, one of the men her father selected for her. The third bachelor Kajika meets is Carl Rosenthal of the Rosenthal family and corporation, a Burnsworth competitor. Carl's father hates Harry Burnsworth, to the point where he becomes obsessed with discrediting him. Carl, on the other hand, finds room to be more forgiving, especially with the developing friendship between himself and the gentle, understanding Kajika Burnsworth. All three men are unique in their own ways and Kajika ends up liking each of them very much. As such, she does her best to make all of them a part of her life. Meanwhile, nearly a year after meeting Prince Rumaty, his country plummets into political turmoil and the King dies. Prince Rumaty is blamed for the King's death, despite his presence in another country during the event and he is banned from returning Raginei under the threat of death. Harry Burnsworth shelters Rumaty, leaving him in the care of Lee-Leng, who becomes somewhat of a tutor of diplomacy to him. The Prince grows up during his two years at the Burnsworth estate and eventually makes his move to re-enter the country and bring things back under control. Kajika, Lee-Leng, Eugene, and Carl Rosenthal get caught up in the country's troubles and all four of them are trapped within its borders when chaos breaks out. Lee-Leng is injured during a coup d'tat battle at the airport and he and Kajika are both sheltered by a Rumaty-supporting faction led by Isaac Noei, once a high-ranking officer in the Royal guard. No one is safe from danger. Officials are murdered, elite families are arrested, priests are framed, and even Noei's hideout is raided. Two pivotal events occur in Raginei that bring the story to climax. It is during the events in Raginei that Kajika realizes which man she loves most. Also, by the time Prince Rumaty reaches Raginei, Kajika's destiny is revealed to her and the "marriage game" is thus over.